


Relax

by cadkitten



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru could still hear his breath as he moved, the sharp rasp of someone who had been going flat-out for nearly two hours already. His limbs ached and his skin was slick with sweat. But this was his life and he wouldn't have traded it for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Various by Turmion Kätilöt and Verjnuarmu

Gentle orchestra music played in the background, the sound of skates sliding across already abused ice echoing through the vacant rink. Even with the music, Yuzuru could still hear his breath as he moved, the sharp rasp of someone who had been going flat-out for nearly two hours already. His limbs ached and his skin was slick with sweat. But this was his life and he wouldn't have traded it for anything.

He gained a little more speed and then swept into the next move of his routine, delicately spiraling down and then extending his arms, legs tucked beneath him. Pulling back up, he slid out of it, one leg extended and then pushed himself forward a few more times before going right into a triple axel, landing perfectly, even his arms in good form, which was something he'd been having a few issues with.

For nearly half an hour, he continued until exhaustion began to tingle in his limbs, his reactions starting to slow as the ice slipped beneath him. When he finally lost it enough to stumble, he made his way to the exit of the arena, pausing to cap his skates and then make his way to the benches. Plopping down, he buried his face in his hands for a few moments before heaving out a sharp breath and sitting up again. Once he was upright, he pulled off his skates and put them in his bag, carefully pulling on his tennis shoes and then drawing on a hoodie, zipping it up as he stood. Shouldering his bag, he made for the exit, a determined look on his face as he made his way out.

Every night, he ended up caught in some event or other and every night, he returned home tired and grumpy, sweaty and feeling disgusting. But not tonight. Tonight, he refused to do that.

Stepping out of the rink, he pulled his phone from his pocket and turned it off without checking a single message. He made his way to the train station, anticipation on a night all to himself boiling within him.

He made his way through the station with ease, not many people recognizing him out of his outfit. Besides, as vast as the fans were of figure skating, there weren't nearly as many as there were for other things. In that regard, he was usually rather well protected from the masses. He slid his pass through, entering his destination, and then pushed through the turnstile, heading for the platform. He lounged back against one of the various poles, putting in one earphone and turning on his music player, knowing it'd be quite a ride to his stop, even if there were no delays. That was the downside of what he chose to do with his life, there wasn't a wide variety of options of places to practice that weren’t absolutely packed with people. And practicing with an audience was the worst thing imaginable. So much self-consciousness and anxiety that he'd do something wrong... and that just wasn't how he wanted things to go.

The train arrived and he boarded with about ten others into his compartment, claiming one of the last seats simply because he wasn't sure if he could stand for much longer. The jerk of the car as it left the station was nearly a relief. He slid back in his seat, closing his eyes and simply waiting. The world flew past outside the metal and fiberglass machine, but Yuzuru was oblivious to it all. The minutes ticked past on the clock and he did his very best to ignore that it was happening. He'd become so cursed with time management that wasting time just relaxing his mind was something he nearly caved to anxiety about on a regular basis. But tonight, he required it in a number of ways and he quite simply refused to give into the urge to do something else with his time. Besides... health was a necessity, was it not? He couldn't compete if he was ill or not of sound mind. He'd break like a fragile, crumbling leaf in the wind, snap like the twigs underfoot on his regular jogs through the park.

The announcer came on telling which station was coming up and he pushed himself upright, realizing he'd passed the entire ride convincing himself it was okay to relax. Something else was definitely in order... something he couldn't escape once he had started, and he knew exactly what he needed to do.

Pushing himself off the seat, he made his way to the doors just as they slid open, stepping outside and quickly making his way through the maze of people, jogging up the stairs and then stepping out into the cool air of his neighborhood. He pulled his headphones out and turned off his player before stuffing them into his pocket and setting a brisk pace toward his home. It wasn't the best of areas and lately there'd been a lot of talk about people getting mugged or at least followed all the way home. To make it worse, a fog was settling over the street and he found his heart racing as he walking along, knowing he was a prime target: young, somewhat frail looking - though he wasn't -, and alone. He pulled his hood tighter and hunched more, his footfalls rapidly increasing as he moved along.

Through some miracle, he arrived at his complex without any issues and slipped into the lobby. Once he was in the elevator, he breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing at least a little. Usually no one bothered you inside the buildings at least, only if it was a neighbor locked out or something. The security code helped keep out anyone who wasn't meant to be there and most who were there valued living in a locked complex too much to mess it up.

He stepped off the lift and made his way down the hallway, glancing around him and then unlatching his door, letting himself in. He closed and locked it behind himself, turning off his personal apartment alarm and resetting it. Next went his bag and his shoes, finally his hoodie on the hook by the door.

He drifted through the apartment, checking the rooms out of habit, and then stepping into the bathroom. He flicked on the water to warm up while he started to strip off. Half-nude, he plugged the tub and tossed in a bath bomb, letting the water run hot into the basin as he removed the rest of his clothing, a tiny smile on his face. It had been weeks since he'd had a bath and not a shower. He lit the single candle on the back of the tub and then turned the lights off in the room. Stepping back out, he quickly put on some water for tea, filling his little diffuser with some of his favorite oolong and waiting on the water to boil. He'd done this a million times in the past. It took just long enough to boil the water and steep his tea for the tub to fill on the setting he'd left it on. 

He took the usual time with the steps, finally carrying his tea into the bathroom and settling it on the ledge before he turned off the water and slid into the tub. He settled back, water up to mid-chest, and picked up his teacup again. Closing his eyes, he just sat there with it, gently sipping his tea as he went, breathing out soft sounds as his body relaxed from a hard day of skating and a few weeks' worth of stress.

At long last, he finished off his tea and placed the cup back on the ledge behind him. His hands slid under the water, his fingertips cooler than the rest of his body beneath the warm water. He eased his fingers across his belly and then down his thighs, finally drawing them back up and resting one hand across his abdomen. The other, he slid over his flaccid length, breathing out a sigh as he tilted his head back and shifted one leg to prop up against the side of the tub, affording him better access. His fingers closed around his cock, a breathy moan parting from his lips as he slowly began to stroke himself. His body was fast to respond to his touches, his heart rate quickening and his breathing escalating as he progressed. 

He let out a little whimpering moan, turning his head away from the door - a habit from the years of living with his parents and having to leave his bedroom door open no matter how many times he pleaded for privacy. He'd considered that at least if he wasn't looking out at the hallway then he could get off quicker; and that way if he was seen, he wouldn't realize it and ruin the whole experience.

His hips pushed up and he grasped his dick a bit more firmly, his hand moving faster as he gave in to the pleasure of it. He pulled his lower lip in between his teeth and sucked on it as he started to thrust into his hand, the water sloshing around him. He desperately wanted to cum, but this just wasn't enough for him yet. He parted his legs even wider, fumbling behind the shampoo and conditioner bottles. Pulling out the slim probe, he reached between his parted legs and slowly inserted it into himself, moaning rather lewdly as it slid inside. A quiet curse left his lips as he pleasured himself with it for a few moments before simply leaving it within his body and reaching for his dick again. Clenching and unclenching around the glass probe, he jerked his cock even quicker than before, moaning as loud as he dared with it being an apartment. The sound of his own voice in such pleasure echoing in the room turned him on something fierce and within moments, he was falling over the edge, crying out as his hips jerked. He arched up enough to open his eyes and watch his cock spurt, raining his release down into the water.

Breathing out a quiet chuckle, he settled back down in the tub, panting as he gave himself a few more strokes and then let go of his cock. For the next few minutes, he just lay there, absolutely relaxed and uncaring about a single thing in the world. By the time he found his give-a-damn again, the water was cooling and he had to make fast work of cleaning himself up. But it wasn't so bad, the hot water mostly for relaxation anyway.

Once he was mostly cleaned off, he pulled the plug on the tub to start it draining and stood up, stepping out and over the floor drain, picking up the hand-sprayer and doing a quick once-over of his body and then the floor where he'd sloshed the water out. That done, he dried himself off and then padded into the bedroom, a smirk on his face as he collapsed on the bed, tugging the covers up around him and flailing for the alarm for a moment. Tonight, he'd play the irresponsible teenager, despite being nearly twenty, and simply sleep his cares away. After all... who didn't need to catch up on sleep sometimes, right?

**The End**


End file.
